The girl next door
by im-mute-coz-u-nvr-care
Summary: Sakura Haruno is from Australia and has been homeschooled most of her life and has never hanged out with anyone her own age to make things worse shes going to america Los angeles to a low budget school could it get any worse... Gaasaku onesided sasusaku
1. prologue

Sakura had lived in Australia for most of her life she wasn't like most teenagers her age party guys and latest gossip she didn't care she lived in a town that could be confused with a desert or that she was socially retarded she hasn't seen her Dad she was five he lived all the way in America which is where her problems starts.

Her mother had finally moved on from her drunken idiot of a father to a decent boyfriend who she became engaged with Sakura was happy for her mother and her fiancé Travis but the problem was they wanted to go on a honeymoon and in this way Sakura felt that she was repaying her mother for looking after her.

Which meant she had to move to America Los Angeles to be exact population 3,849,378 which was a lot more people than Sakura is use to not to mention she is going to a school that is low on budget.

___________________________Sakura P.O.V____________________________________________

I looked at the dull green grass and the scorching hot weather and the never leaving sun for the last time and walked slowly to a place that I would always go to it was the only place with trees one thats didn't look dead it was also more unique with a small creek and a nice rock .

I kneeled down as I slowly put a hole in the ground the only place where plants would grow it was an cactus I had a odd obsession with them hard and spiky on the inside but soft enough to have spiders living in them I admired my plant that hopefully would last when I got back .

I got my sketch pad out and drew I wasn't the best but I did have some talent I enjoyed drawing some would say I'm a perfectionist but when you are trying to draw something that means something to you I guess you want it to look like a picture when you have a camera.

"Hurry up Sakura we have to get there early"

The loudness of the voice made me fall of the rock and then I realized I needed to quickly get ready I ran fast to my small place that was old and grey that looked like a house an old lady might own who was a loner.

I would have ran faster if the hot sun didn't slow me down I stunk of bio from the sweat and ended up walking I swerved past my Mum and went to my room it was a bit bigger than a toilet only thing giving it off that it was a room was a bed .

I grabbed my brush and tried to get rid of the knots in my pastel pink hair once I was finally done I changed my clothes I wore a pair of stone coloured shorts and black singlet top and boots it was obvious I was a country girl I tried to cover my overly large forehead as best as I could but ended up not caring I grabbed my sunnies and ran in to my car.

The car was dented and off red it was hot and stuffy inside it was a boring trip the radio didn't work I looked at the window sketching the hills it was a nice green colour unlike my back yard it was never ending loads of trees we would stop off at cafes once or twice they were so overpriced five dollars for a coke!

I have decided not to be sad on my decision to leave my home that I loved the hot weather the major droughts freezing cold nights and sometimes drenching rain falls and my overbearing mother with dimples from laughing and ditsy step dad.

Although I was going to a place where I hardly knew anything and probably would not fit in and living with someone I can't help but to hate for abandoning my mother and I for a cheap slut appearantly he stopped drinking this year was definitely going to be the worst and hardest year of my life.

**Short I know and I should probably continue with my other story but I just got this idea in my head anyhow if I get reviews then I know some1s reading it.**


	2. Chapter 1 new beginning

The road trip was coming to a end and it became reality that I would be leaving my hometown of Marree (this actually does exist) and heading closer to Sydney to my new town which gave me uncertainty and place which I could never belong I'm a country girl I hate parties I would rather read would I ever fit in I mean my own mother couldn't get me I have always I saw the world differently from others.

We were stuck in traffic for a total of three hours luckily I didn't need to go to the toilet another thought just entered my mind the plane I had never been on one and had a terrible fear of heights.

"Oh honey we are nearly there oh I'm sure you will fit in"

"Sure just like a lamb would fit in with a group of lions"

"What was that Sakura?"

"Oh nothing"

The rest of the trip was quiet looking at the window had lost its interest so I just leaned on the window with my head annoyed with the bugs hitting the window.

I played a game of throwing leftover chocolate milkshakes out the window until I accidently hit a police car damn it why did I have to be so stupid.

We heard the siren so we had to stop great I would be late hopefully I would miss it just hopefully.

"Are you aware that your daughter has been throwing cartons at moving cars?"

As those words were said I slided down hoping to make myself invisible but it didn't go to plan Mum and my step Dad glared as they payed a fine guess no stop off for food?

"Sakura I thought you would be more mature and not act up"

"What it was by accident, I have been in this hot car for hours I was bored"

"Better be"

___________________________airport_________________________________________________

I looked at my overbearing hyperactive Mum for the last time and her overlarge dimples as well and her long black hair and clear blue eyes boy would I miss her I would miss my hectic and clueless clumsy step dad his scruffy mahogany hair and black orbs I would miss the scorching hot sun that never leaves the grainy sand and trees the hopping kangaroos and noisy birds why?

I hugged them both it was too painful to say goodbye so I settled for leaving quickly I ended up falling over the suit case always happens.

I had be in the line for over three hours answering questions been feeled than walking through a metal detective oh joy finally I was in the line for the plane I banged into people by accident by the load of the people.

I slumped on my seat and rested my head in the window and waited for everyone to hurry up to get in the seat.

"Excuse this is my seat"

The sharp voice made me jump I got the question it just took me slower to get to my ticket whoops it wasn't 53 it was 35 great.

"Sorry"

I walked past the obvious business man to my seat and stayed to the same position and got my sketch book and drew a bushwalk I had with my mother but stopped when I fell asleep.

I jolted awake when the plane went up I grabbed the seat and bit my lip so I wouldn't scream my lungs off.

"Crap where going up crap crap"

"Shut up where sleeping it's suppose to go up"

I shut-up from the anger of his tone and hugged my arms about a few minutes later I got use to the plane and drifted off to sleep

________________________arriving_____________________________________________

"Honey wake up the trips ended can't believe you slept for 14 hours and 31 minutes"

"Oh what oh sorry just let me stretch"

I slowly got up and grabbed my luggage and tried to find my father biologically after twenty minutes of searching I found him with his rose blonde hair and the same coloured eyes damn it he was still taller than me.

I walked towards him not bothering to look at him he didn't seem to care or notice either one of the two.

"Hey Sakura how was the trip?"

"Fun" with bitter cycasism

We did not talk much after that his car spelled the word rich son of a bitch you could tell which side got the better out of him and my Mum.

The trip to his house was quiet.

I fell at of the car at his house it was huge it was a mansion it was white a huge back garden this was my house it was so damn huge!

I practically ran to his house ignoring about getting my suit case but ran directly towards some-body I fell down the stairs what did I hit into a door.

"Watch where you are going I'm your new step Mum tada"

As those last words were said I was screaming inside of my head a stupid thin big boobed slut as a Mum god hates me as much as this god for saken place.

"This is Brittany my wife be nice , heres your bag and choose your room and look around"

"Yes"

I ran up the stairs with my suit case I went through room to room I chose the biggest one that was empty so I could decorate it I jumped on the bed and did a weird dance but stopped when old lady came in dressed like a servant.

"Here's your school supplies and some spending money your Dad is out and Brittany is shopping she wants you to go with her"

I would rather die but it would mean I would mean I would get a good look at L.A I think right?

________________________shops___________________________________________________

The convertable was small and cute and a nice lime colour she knows good quality thats for sure and I jumped in and carefully shut the door.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself"

"I'm Sakura Haruno"

"A bit more"

"I'm fifteen I have pink hair i'm 5 foot 5 I like food and drawing"

"Well I guess you want to decorate your room , here is some money once your done meet me at the centre of the shop"

I ran out cramped with the loads of people I was standing at oar of the shop it was huge nothing like Australian shops I slowly walked to the shop .

I walked to the shop counter asking for directions

"Uh where is the paint cans?"

"First time in America just down there"

Maybe I had a strong Australian accent I walked off and chose a bright but dull red with black emo yes to some but to me I had a idea to make it work I decided to get a trolley .

I got frames pillows and things to decorate my room it was staying here for a year I wanted it to look like my home finally I was done and stayed in the place we were suppose to meet.

My arms were sore from the bags so I sat on the seat and then I saw Brittany with loads of bags walking around like she owned the place.

"Look your clothes look like a piece of shit here is some more clothing so you will fit in we tried to get you in a rich but because your homeschooled you got rejected best we could do try it on at home"

The shopping took forever when we finally got home I slumped my self down and would try the clothes on later I want to go to bed damn two days went quick great the first day of school is coming.

____________________________________________________________school_________________

I slowly woke up and looked at the time it was half an hour late I jumped out of bed looked at the bags of clothes too short way too slutty not me what is that too tight I decided the shorts that were stone blue and a black singlet top and thongs that Brittany didn't buy.

I ran out of the house read the note shit they knew I was late and they didn't wake me I have to take a bus ok I'll do that I ran to the bus stop and started cursing when I missed it I started running towards but it didn't stop.

"I fucking hate America argh !"

"A young lady shouldn't speak like that"

I ignored the old man with a walking stick and ran to school hopefully I was heading the right direction and muttering swear words and just to make it worse it started raining no pouring

I was drenched my clothes stuck to me like a second skin luckily I wasn't wearing white I was a few steps from a school called Konoha high why cause it was on that street.

I entered the school no-one was there in classes and if I tried to find it myself I would be a hour late.

I finally found the office I kept on slipping on the flawless floors and bored of the white walls

"I'm late um what class do I have and wheres my locker?"

"Your first class is English your locker is 456 here is your lock next time don't be late or wet"

It was then I realised I left a puddle from my wetness I walked to my locker but my code in and book minus the English one and walked to class.

I knocked on the door and walked in the whole class looked at me as well as the teacher with spikey grey hair and a mask covering half his face reading some book.

"I'm sorry I'm late"

"Well why don't you talk about yourself"

"I'm Australian my name is Sakura Haruno"

"Wait before you sit down let the class ask a question, Naruto go ahead"

"Is your hair actually pink or did you dye it?"

"Its natural"

I waked off to a seat only one left besides one with bubblegum everyone stared at me wide eyes what!

**LIKE OR LOATHE REVIEW BYEZ EH I WROTE 1,698 SO BE HAPPY HAHA BYESZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

So school you could say is like suicide some adults say kids are cruel but hormonal , horny ,and bitchy, stereotypical teenagers is a lot worse because sooner or later they will eat you alive painfully but surely.

I had no idea why the whole class was staring at me and I don't think I want to know why.

Although it all became obvious when a guy knelt beside me he had red hair strangely black rings around his eyes ivory skin and all black clothes weird?!

"You're in my seat pinky dinky doo" said softly like ice.

Before I could say anything even move my chair was moved to the desk next to me right now a fat dude with red swirls on his cheeks was farting I swear if this class was two hours along I would definitely die 10 times over and over.

Finally the class was over which was good I ran out happy by the fact I wasn't near fart boy and right now it was lunch I got the usual lunch which was bread with butter and milk finding a spot was extremely hard by that I mean where does a pink haired Australian girl go?

So I thought I could sit with these group of girls soon as I did they moved away I tried to say hello to these Africans turns out they didn't know African.

I gave up and sat in the toilets and started to cry for a good reason too being a loner is not a choice it is what you call fate or bad luck.

The classes were like usual classes boring and tiring finally school was over I was happy I ran out into my car and drove off to my home Dad's new slut was there (A/N forgot her name)

"How was school today?"

"Bad"

"Meet any friends?"

"No"

"Were they nice?"

"No anyway I have school work"

Truth was I was lying I didn't have homework I had nothing to do so I drove off to somewhere.

When I reached to my destination which was some kind of park I just slowly swung back and forth on a swing and was content which was sad I'm happy over such a little thing my eyes jolted up when I noticed three girls coming my way.

The one in front had champagne blonde hair in a ponytail with a purple baby doll dress the one behind her had sandy blonde hair in four piggy tails with a white top and black mini skirt and the other one had brunette hair in two buns she had a pink boob tube and skinny jeans.

"Oh look here a new barbie just kidding your Sakura right?"

"Yeah and you are?"

"I'm Ino this is Temari and thats Tenten ,want to come to a party?"

"Yeah when is it?"

"9:30pm its a costume party be hot"

They walked off some where ,party hot eh i'm so clueless.

In my time of thought I fell off and landed on a pile of sand.


	4. authors note

Note to all my readers as I have reread this I noticed this was too much like twilight. My next chapters have been done but not edited by my beta reader hence she is busy and she hasn't edited it for an over a year. I have no choice but to stop this story and my other gaaraxsakura pairing ones sorry for the inconvenience .


End file.
